


Duchařinky

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghostories, Kaidankai, Micro Horror, Original work - Freeform, Other, Plot Twists, Short, Short Stories, Supernatural Elements, ghost story, old stories, old works of mine, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Moje staré mikropovídky, převážně s nadpřirozenou tematikou.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Růže

Mramorové sloupy se vzpínaly k zářivě modré obloze. Po nich se vinuly plazivé růže. Šplhaly nahoru za sluncem. Toužebně ovíjely své úponky kolem chladného kamene.

Ruka v bílé rukavici rázně odtáhla těžký sametový závěs. Oči jejího majitele se zahleděly na nekonečnou pláň plnou růží. Růže v barvě krve se táhly až k obzoru. Jedinou  
trhlinou v jednolité záplavě červeně bylo jezero. Jeho klidná, stříbřitě modrá hladina se leskla v záři dopoledního slunce. Majitel bílých rukavic nehnutě stál a skrze silné sklo pozoroval hru větru s růžemi.

Klep klep. Klep klep.

Do pokoje vešel sluha. Muž v bílých rukavicích se na nově příchozího překvapeně otočil.

„Omlouvám se, pane, že Vás vyrušuji.“

„Jistě je k tomu nějaký důvod.“

„To ano.“

„A?“

„Vaše sestra, pane ...“

„Co je s ní?“

„Zmizela.“

„Cože?!“

„Je pryč, pane. Prohledali jsme už celý dům, ale není k nalezení.“

„Prohledali jste jenom dům?“

„Zahrada je velmi rozlehlá, bude trvat, než ji celou projdeme.“

„A kdo se postará o růže?“ Majitel bílých rukavic se opět zadíval do zahrady.

„Co?“

„Najděte ji,“ otočil se na sluhu. „Vezměte si lampy a prohledejte celou zahradu. Dokud ji nenajdete, tak nemáte povolený žádný odpočinek.“

„Rozumím, pane.“

Sluha odešel a zanechal muže v bílých rukavicích samotného.

Růže se klaněly větru. Tiše a pokorně ohýbaly své rudé hlavičky. Vítr si bral jejich okvětní plátky a na svých křídlech je unášel zahradou. Zlatý svit večerního slunce se ostře odrážel od hladiny jezera. 

Mladá služebná zapálila lampu a vydala se směrem k jezeru. Trnité stonky se jí zachytávaly o dlouhou sukni a nechtěly ji pustiti dál. Slunce se pozvolna sklánělo k obzoru. Lampy hledajících se brzy staly jediným světlem, které trhalo noční tmu nad plání. Služebná došla až k ztemnělé hladině. Lampa jí vypadla z rukou, jak si je bezděčně přitiskla k ústům, když její oči spatřily postavu ve vodě.

„Paníííííííííí!“

Lidé s lampami se sbíhali k jezeru. Světýlka lamp se komíhala nad květy růží. Když jejich záře dopadla na hladinu jezera, mnoho jich zhaslo, umlčeno chladným objetím země.

Ležela ve vodě. K jejímu tělu se tiskly vlhké okvětní plátky růží. Zlaté kadeře, kdysi tak pečlivě upravené, se zplihle topily. Na jejích rtech ulpíval jediný červený plátek, jako klíč ve zrezivělém zámku, který se již nikdy neodemkne. Ve vyhaslých skelných očích se zrcadlila obloha posetá hvězdami.

Kdo se teď postará o růže? Kdo jen, kdo?


	2. Tančit na úpatích skal

Tančit, jenom tančit! 

A nic jiného. Tam na úpatích skal. Kde vítr zpívá v prudkých nárazech. Kde se tráva ohýbá pod lehkými kroky bosé tanečnice. Kde je slyšet zurčení řeky. Ve stínu staletých stromů. Pod ochranným pohledem skal. Mimo hlavních cest, skryta zrakům vesničanů.

Tančit, och jen tančit!

„Tou cestou nesmíte jet!“

„Je to příliš nebezpečné.“

„Zvláště za takovéhoto počasí.“

„A takhle pozdě.“

„Proboha, pane, dejte si říct!“

„Ten ušetřený čas za to nestojí.“

„Nejezděte tamtudy.“

„Zapřísaháme Vás!“

„Přijde vánice a Vy se snadno ztratíte.“

„Můžete tu zůstat přes noc.“

„Ano, zůstaňte tu.“

„Prosím, nejezděte!“

„Jste kupec a sám určitě víte, jak nebezpečné je cestování bez společníků.“

„Lupiči? Ne, lupiči tam nejsou.“

„Neodvážili by se tam.“

„To místo je totiž prokleté.“

„Ne, pane, nesmějte se. To je svatá pravda.“

„Přes úpatí skal prostě nesmíte jet.“

Ale nedal si říct.

Tančit, chce jen tančit. 

Tak proč? Proč ji drží doma? Proč jí nedovolí odejít? Proč ji nenechají? Vždyť chce jen tančit.

Tančit na úpatích skal.

A je jí jedno, že jí v tom budou bránit. Že se jí pokusí přivléci nazpět. A je jí jedno, že venku zuří vichřice. Půjde. Bude tančit.

Je zima, lezavá zima. Sníh se snáší stále hustěji a hustěji. Je vidět sotva na krok. Vítr kvílí v prudkých nárazech. Kupcovi prsty jsou takřka přimrzlé k uzdě.

A tam na úpatích skal ...

... ona čeká na tanečníka.

Nevěděl, co ho přimělo sesednout. Netušil, proč přešel doprostřed palouku. Nechápal, co ho sem tak přitahovalo. Ani to, proč už necítí chlad.

Přišla nebo tam už čekala?

Sněhové vločky jí tvořily závoj v dlouhých černých vlasech. Její bílé šaty splývaly se sněhem.

Byla bosa.

On před ní poklekl a, nevěda proč, vyzval ji k tanci.

Ráno ho vesničané našli zmrzlého na kost. Na stejném místě jako před lety ji.

A palouk pokrývali dvoje stopy propletené v posledním tanci. Kupcovi jezdecké boty a bosá chodidla dávno mrtvé tanečnice.


	3. Tunel

Noční tmu protrhl zvuk týraného motoru. Po opuštěné silnici se mihla motorka. Její světlo prozařovalo tmu před ní a kreslilo žlutý kruh na cestu.

Jela rychle. Mnohem rychleji než bylo povoleno. Ale na silnici nebyl nikdo, komu by to vadilo.

Už se nepoužívala. Už dlouho.

Mířila k tunelu.

Ten byl mnohem zchátralejší než silnice. Vzduch vevnitř byl cítit zatuchlinou. Žádné ze světel umístěných u stropu už dávno nesvítilo. Omítka ze stěn opadávala. Drobné, vějířovité prasklinky se šířily jak po silnici, tak po stěnách. Vedle vjezdu stála zrezivělá cedule. Z nápisu na ní šla přečíst už je písmena: A RSKÝ T NEL.

Motorkář vjel do tunelu.

A padl na něj chlad. Projel všemi kostmi a pak pozvolna prostoupil masem a nervy až na kůži. Od úst mu šly obláčky zmrzlého dechu a skla motorkářských brýlí se pokryla námrazou. Prsty v rukavici necitelně svíraly řídítka.

„Co to sakra ... ?!“

Přinutil se stisknout plyn.

Chlad ustoupil pár metrů za vjezdem. Motorkář se nechápavě ohlédl. Zkusmo zahýbal prsty. Nejistě zaťukal na zamrzlý tachometr.

„Co to bylo?“

Rychle se blížil k zatáčce dělící tunel na dvě různě dlouhé části. Zrychlil ještě víc a těsně před ohybem se naklonil na bok.

Říznul zatáčku a rozvířil prach.

Světlo z motorky dopadlo na temnou postavu.

Stála uprostřed tunelu, přímo jemu v cestě.

„ZATRACENĚ!“ zařval.

Strhl motorku stranou.

Kvílení kol následované skřípěním plechu o asfalt.

Motorka narazila na zeď. Ležela na boku. Z prodřené nádrže jí vytékal tenkým pramínkem benzín. Motor stále běžel. Stopy jejích pneumatik se táhly jinak neporušeným prachem.

A v tunelu nebyl nikdo, vůbec nikdo, kdo by ji zvedl.


	4. Kroky v krvi

Působila vyděšeně. V jejích očích se zračila hrůza. Neustále se ohlížela přes rameno. Opravdu byla vyděšená, skoro až k smrti.

Snažila se utéct.

Snažila se před tím utéct.

Měla rozervaný rukáv a na rameni ošklivou ránu, otisky zubů.

Veškerou svou silou rozrazila kovové dveře. Ústily na chodbu. Tmavou, zatuchlou, zimou prolezlou, krví zbrocenou, ale vedoucí na svobodu.

Na chvíli se zarazila. Pak se rozběhla následovaná čvachtavým zvukem. Krev jí dosahovala až ke kotníkům.

Znovu se ohlédla. Zahlédla to. Jen na okamžik. Jako problesk ve tmě vzadu na schodišti.

Šlo to za ní.

Šlo to _po_ ní.

Zrychlila. Její oči vyděšeně pátraly po dveřích, průchodu, čemkoliv, čím by od toho mohla uniknout.

Něco ji chytlo za kotník.

Ruka! Napůl shnilá ruka vynořivší se ze záplavy krve! 

Nedokázala tak rychle zastavit. Spadla.

Na poslední chvíli se zapřela o lokty. Krev vystříkla a potřísnila ji. Přes obličej se jí náhle táhl pruh z karmínových krůpějí.

Snažila se vytáhnout nohu ze smrtícího sevření. Posadila se na kolena a oběma rukama páčila prsty držící ji za kotník.

Blížilo se to.

Ruka svírala pevně.

Začala ji ovládat panika.

Vykřikla a sevřenou pěstí udeřila do shnilých prstů.

Ozvalo se mlaskavé křupnutí.

Se zábleskem naděje v očích začala zuřivě bušit do své věznitelky.

Zvuk nohou vstupujících do krvavé záplavy.

„PUSŤ MĚ! PROBOHA PUSŤ MĚ!“ zaječela na ruku.

Kroky se plíživě přibližovaly. Šlo to k ní.

Nepříčetně zaječela. Zaryla svoje kdysi pěstěné nehty do prstů stále pevně obemknutých kolem jejího kotníku. Začala trhat.

Bylo to čím dál tím blíž.

Už se skoro osvobodila. Už jí držel jenom palec a pahýl dlaně. Už jí zbývalo pouze pořádně trhnout.

Už jen ...

_Už jen ..._

Už byl u ní.

Kroky v krvi se zastavily těsně před okrajem jejího zorného pole. Ztuhla. Uvědomila si, že se k ní naklání. Jeho shnilý dech jí pohnul s vlasy.

Vyděšeně pozvedla hlavu.

A podívala se tomu přímo do obličeje.

Usmálo se to.

„NNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!“

„STOP!“ rozlehl se na place režisérův hlas.


	5. Halali!

Nezkracuj si cestu po setmění Loveckou Oborou. 

Na řádnou pěšinu tam nenarazíš, to se spíše střetneš s divokým kancem. Ani světlo hvězd nepronikne hustou hradbou listový.

A je-li ti život milý, nezkracuj si cestu po setmění Loveckou Oborou zvláště v ty noci, kdy na obloze jasně září měsíc a od řeky jde mlha.

Takové noci patří Herlechinovi a jeho lovčím.

Pospíchal. Služba se protáhla a on už dávno měl být u svého děvčete. Měsíc mu osvětloval cestu a on sebejistými kroky člověka, který zná v lese každý strom i kámen zamířil zkratkou skrze Loveckou Oboru.

A od řeky se tiše jako Smrt plížila mlha.

**Meinen Herren! Meinen Herren! Meinen Herren! Meinen Herren!  
Unser Nacht! Unser Nacht! Unser Nacht!  
Und Wir haben einer Gast.**

Zakopl o kámen a zaklel tak, že slyšet to jeho pobožná matka, zčervenala by až ke kořínkům svých šedivých vlasů. Zabloudil.

Kolikráte už šel takto lesem? Kolikráte už si zkrátil cestu ze služby Loveckou Oborou? Kolikráte se tudy tajně vydal za svou milovanou? 

Nesčetněkrát. 

A kolikráte zabloudil? Dnes, zrovna dnes, v téhle lepkavé mlze.

Bezhvězdnou tmou rozezněl se řezavý zvuk loveckého rohu. V odpověď zaržály desítky, stovky koní.

„… Herlechin …“ vydechl mdle do náhle mrtvého ticha obory.

**Schnell, schnell, meinen Herren! Wir haben schon kurze Zeit! Nur zur Tagesanbruch!  
Zuführ mir des Frechling.**

Celý les rezonoval rozkazem vrchního lovčího. Větve ho zachytávaly za halenu, kořeny podrážely nohy a kamení se mu stavělo do cesty. Běžel nazdařbůh vpřed, zoufale toužíc uniknout z obory. Slyšel, stále blíž a blíž, dusot kopyt, odfrkování koňů a smích zatracenců.

Herlechinova družina! Ó Bože! Bože, Bože, Bože, Bože, Bože …

Ruce měl rozšlehané větévkami do krve a dechu se mu nedostávalo když zcela vysílen doklopýtal na palouk u popravčího dubu. Srdce se mu hrůzou zastavilo, neboť tam čekal samotný vůdce Divoké Honitby. Prokletý kníže seděl na svém věrném vraníkovy s bílou hřívou a jiskrnýma očima a rukou v sokolnické rukavici třímal uzdu koně bez jezdce. Jeho lovčí halasně vjeli na palouk a sešikovali se do kruhu. Na Herlechina, jen a jen na něj, dopadalo světlo měsíce a zlaté vyšívání jeho rudého kabátce se v tom bezbarvém svitu démonicky lesklo. Ladně seskočil z koně a lehkými kroky Smrti, aniž by zohnul jedno jediné stéblo trávy, přešel k nebohému mladíkovy. Samolibým rozmáchlým gestem mu do hrůzou zkřehlých prstů vtiskl uzdu volného koně.

**Willkommen, Mein Herr, in meine Gefolgschaft.**

Nezkracuj si cestu po setmění Loveckou Oborou.

Nebo se připojíš k Herlechinově družině.


	6. Sníh na jaře

Pozorovali jste někdy sníh na jaře?

Určitě ano. Jak se tvrdošíjně odmítá vzdát náhlému oteplení a roztát? Jak vytrvale ulpívá v posledních zbytcích, přežívá v malých kupkách podobných koťatům choulících se k sobě zimou? Jak se třpytí v potemnělých zákoutích, kam sluneční paprsky jen tak neproniknou? Stačí ale jen chvíle, chvilička, kdy přestanete dávat pozor, přestanete si ho všímat, a zmizí.

Najednou je prostě pryč.

Určitě ten dům znáte.

Nachází se jen malý kousek od rušné hlavní třídy, uprostřed jedné z těch uliček kudy si krátíte cestu, když pospícháte. Nikdy mu nevěnujete moc pozornosti, protože není ničím výjimečný. Oprýskaná fasáda, zatlučená okna, neudržovaná zahrada, ale bytelný plot, ač v jedné části pobořený. Zkrátka, další obyčejný opuštěný starý dům. Takových je ve městě přece spousta.

Ale každý starý dům má svůj příběh.

Určitě jste o tom slyšeli.

Bylo to tehdy ve všech novinách, v celostátním tisku. Takové pozdvižení, celé město bylo na nohou. Bezpochyby Vám o tom vyprávěli rodiče či prarodiče, někteří z nich se možná i přímo zúčastnili. Zmizení Mathyldy Nowakové stále zůstává záhadou. Bylo jí pouhých osm let. 

Nikdo neví, co se vlastně tehdy stalo. Jestli to byl nevydařený únos nebo naplánovaná chladnokrevná vražda. Jestli se té dívence povedlo utéct nebo jestli skončila stejně neblaze jako její chůva, někde ve skrytém neoznačeném hrobě. Nebo jestli ji neprodali někam do ciziny.

Neví, nikdo to neví, snad ani Bůh ne.

Jisté je jen to, že když se tehdy v zimě její rodiče vrátili po příjemně stráveném večeru v divadle, našli chůvu mrtvou, ubodanou čtyřiačtyřiceti ranami kuchyňským nožem na podlaze dětského pokoje. A po Mathyldě nebylo ani stopy. 

Hledali ji všude a hledali ji všichni. 

A dlouho, tak dlouho, nikdo se nechtěl vzdát naděje. Leč ... nikdy ji nenašli. Nenašla se jediná stopa, jediné vodítko. Ani tělo, ani krev, ani žádost o výkupné ani dopis poslaný po letech z ciziny. Jedni tvrdí, že to ona zabila chůvu a pak ze strachu utekla. Jiní zase, že se jí sice povedlo utéct od jejích věznitelů, ale že ztratila paměť a tak se nikdy nevrátila. Někteří, ti největší škarohlídové, věří, že ji buď prodali do otroctví někam do třetího světa, nebo že ji zabili. A leckdo věřil, že v tom měli prsty její rodiče. Otcově podnikání se tehdy zrovna nedařilo, ale po jejím zmizení se úplně zhroutilo. Oběsil se na půdě, dva roky nato. Manželka pak odešla, prý někam do Švýcarska, a dům tak zůstal prázdný.

Opuštěný chátrá dodnes.

Určitě jste kolem něj procházeli někdy po setmění.

A vím, že z neznámého důvodu jste prostě zrychlili krok. Neumíte si to vysvětlit, ale to místo má po setmění, zejména v zimě, prazvláštní atmosféru. Kolem toho domu je chladněji než kde jinde. Po zádech Vám zčistajasna přejede mráz, který zaleze až do morku kostí a nezáleží na tom, jak teple jste oblečeni. Když se tam zastavíte, snad abyste si upravili šálu, nebo nasadili rukavice, nějak se neubráníte pohlédnout vzhůru. A skrze třpytivé tančící sněhové vločky ji spatříte. 

Jedno jediné rozsvícené okno v opuštěném domě. Okno v patře, co je přes den rozbité a zatlučené je náhle naprosto v pořádku a skrze něj měkce září zlatavé mihotavé světlo. Ne to dnešní mdlé elektrické světlo, ale záře poctivé plynové lampy. A v ní, v ní je možno spatřit siluetu dítěte, osmiletého děvčátka, co se tiskne na sklo a dychtivě pozoruje venkovní svět.

Ten pohled Vás přimrazí na místo.

Ale když jen na chvíli, na chviličku, odtrhnete oči, stačí, když pouze mrknete, zmizí.

Jako ten sníh na jaře.


	7. Dichotomie pohádek - Pokušení

Ta slova byla jako jed. Svůdná a lákavá, slastná propast, které nelze nepodlehnout.

Nedokázala to, nedokázala odolat.

Navzdory všemu, co věděla, navzdory všemu, co zažila, navzdory štěstí, co měla teď.

Přitahovalo ji to nepopsatelnou silou, vždy skrývanou touhou odhalit a prozradit a potěšit. Našeptávalo a zapřísahalo, vábilo a pokoušelo, ve snech, ve chvílích kdy nechala své myšlenky volně bloudit. Mnohokrát už se přistihla, jak před ním stojí, svírajíc v ruce klíč od komnaty, ve které bylo uzamčeno, na rtech tu prokletou, lákavou otázku.

Nedokázala ho rozbít sama, nedokázala ho dát rozbít někým jiným, a vlastně ... ani nechtěla.

Mnohokrát se pokusila schovat klíč od jeho komnaty, nechala ho uzavřít do pokladnice, uzamknout do truhly a hodit do řeky, zazdít do sklepení, ale pokaždé se po nějaké době objevil v její šperkovnici.

Takový malý rezavý pochroumaný klíč.

A přece se ho nešlo zbavit.

A rána, kdy se probudila jen v noční košili, v té temné vlhké komnatě, zkřehlá zimou, prsty křečovitě svírající klíč, a nebyla schopná se byť jen pohnout, byla čím dál častější.

Stála před ním jako laň lapená pohledem pytláka a rty se jí chvěly, jak toužily, neúnavně prahly, vyslovit to zaříkadlo, to tajné přání.

Nešlo to, prostě nešlo odolat.

A jak by to po ní vůbec kdo mohl chtít, po tom všem, co si musela vytrpět?

Už dál nemohla.

Už dál _nechtěla._

„Zrcadlo, zrcadlo,“ její hlas zněl dutě, jako hlas loutky, v té temné zapovězené komnatě, „prozraď mi, kdo je v zemi zdejší, ze všech nejkrásnější?“

A zrcadlo odpovědělo. „V celé říši zdejší, za všech žen a dívek nejkrásnější, jsi ty jediná, Sněhurko, paní má.“


	8. Dichotomie pohádek - Odolání

Měl meč a štít a bujného oře. Mužná ramena, plavý vlas, ostře řezané rysy a svůdný pohled.

Měl též ušlechtilý původ a jistou vládu nad bohatou říší, a matku co již nemohla mít více dětí.

Jediný syn krále Theodora a královny Annabelly.

Dědic.

Princ.

Toužící po dobrodružství.

_Ideální._

Nedůvěřivě se zadíval na šípkové trní, šlahouny obtáčející zámek, ostny velké jako jeho p...pěst, podezřele přerostlé květy a půlky z kostry koně trčící z trní.

„Vážně?“ Otočil se na sudičku, jenž poletovala kousek od něj.

„Zajisté, princi,“ odvětila. „Na konci tohoto nebezpečného labyrintu spí kouzelným spánkem princezna, jenž čeká pouze na tvůj polibek z pravé lásky.“

„Ale já se ještě nechci ženit!“ oznámil princ, otočil svého koně a beze slova odjel.

Sudička si povzdechla. Další rozmazlený floutek. No nic, však on se jednou nějaký hlupák, tedy, hrdina najde.

Proč myslíte, že Šípková Růženka spala sto let?


End file.
